


Punishment Assignments and Baseball Games

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh is forced to watchGone With the Windin order to attend a baseball game.





	Punishment Assignments and Baseball Games

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Punishment Assignments and Baseball Games**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** The West Wing  & all these characters belong to the writting god Arron Sorkin & the Good People at NBC. 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** PG

**Rating:** 17 People plus tiny one for The Stackhouse Filibuster

**Author's Note:** Special Thanks to Jillian for the read through :). This is my first fic so i would really like to know what people think. 

**Thursday April 9th- Air Force One**

"Toby, I'm telling you, the Mets are going to kick some Yankee ass. Donna which shirt should I wear for the Mets day of triumph over the lowly Yankees?" Josh asked her as he pulled out a Mets National Champs T-Shirt and a "Yankees Suck" T-Shirt. 

"Honestly Josh, don't you have some real work to do that involves running a country or something?" she replied with a roll of her eyes. The President, along with Senior staff and their assistants were traveling to New York City so the President could throw out the first pitch of the baseball season. The game happened to be the Mets versus the Yankees and thus Toby and Josh had involved in a very heated argument for the past half hour over whose team would be victorious while Donna, Sam, and CJ looked on. Thankfully, the President and Leo breezed into the room putting a stop to Toby's lecture on the great history of the New York Yankees. As New Hampshire lacked a professional baseball team, the President didn't care which team won and decided it was time to switch trivia topics. 

"Speaking of Yankees, can anybody tell me what important event happened on this day in history?" asked the President as he looked around the room expectantly, but found only blank stares. "No one can tell me. Josh take a guess." 

"Um…the civil war began." 

"No. That happened in January. You all need to brush up on your history. As I have nothing of earth shattering importance to do, it will be my great pleasure to lead you in a lecture on the civil war. If I were you, I would take notes as there will be a quiz at the end." It was then that the President noticed Donna's hand was up. "Again, Donna, we are not in the practice of raising our hand, but did you have a question." 

"No sir, I have an answer to the question you posed. On April 9th, 1865 Confederate General Robert E. Lee surrendered to the Union Commander Ulysses S. Grant at Appomattox Court House, Virginia." 

"Very good Donna," the President beamed. 

"Josh was upstaged by his assistant," Sam as he tried unsuccessfully to bring his laughter under control. 

"Brown-noser" Josh whispered to a smiling Donna. 

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Sam. You didn't know the importance of the day either. Now lets begin the lecture with the election of Abe Lincoln in 1860." The President then began happily informing his staff of all sorts of details none of them ever wanted to know but which they now desperately hoped to remember as failing a presidential quiz meant extra reading assignments and daily harassment by the President. "Did you know that the Confederate General Robert E. Lee was third cousin twice removed of President George Washington?" "It also occurs to me when we complain about how slow Congress is in passing legislation that although Lincoln issued the Emancipation Proclamation in the summer of 1862, he didn't get around to signing it until January of 1863." An half hour into the lecture, the door to the conference room quietly opened and in walked Bruno. 

"Hey Scarlet, does Leo have the New York polling ready for me?" Bruno asked. 

"For the last time, my name is Margaret, not red not Scarlet. MARGARET and she's not blondie she's Donna. Can't you make an effort to learn our names?" 

"He calls you Blondie?" Josh asked his assistant. "Do I need to have a talk with him." 

"No Josh. I can take care of myself." 

"Bruno, I'm going to have to agree with Margaret. It took me a while to learn everyone's names but you've been here for well over 6 months & I think you should know them by now. Margaret give him a list of everyone's names to study tonight, there will be a quiz tomorrow. But speaking of Scarlet, how many Oscars did Gone With the Wind receive?" the President asked as he turned back to his staff. 

"For the love of God, how does he expect us to know this stuff & what self-respecting male watches old chick-flicks like that?" Josh said. He then noticed the entire room was staring at him in shock & the President had a none too pleased look on his face. "Did I say that out loud?" 

"Yes Josh you did. Gone with the Wind is a classic movie that every American should watch. As punishment and to expend your cultural education, you are barred from attending the baseball game tomorrow unless you watch Gone With the Wind tonight and pass the quiz on it at breakfast tomorrow. Oh and Josh, if you're not at the game tomorrow, I'll have no choice but to root for the Yankees on national TV." 

Josh pondered his options, but quickly realized that he had been looking forward to this game for months and someone had to be there to root for the Mets. "Donna when we get to New York, you need to run to a Blockbuster and rent Gone With the Wind. Also get me some popcorn. Oh and an extra large coffee from Starbucks to keep me awake." 

"Josh you've got to be kidding. This is your punishment assignment not mine. Plus when do I ever get you coffee." 

"Please. I'll let you watch the movie with me & fill me in on all the trivia since I know its one of your favorites." 

"Fine, but you're paying for room service. Nothing beats old movies and ice cream." 

As Josh and Donna exited the room, the others looked at each other. CJ was the first to speak. "Mr. President, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean we all know Josh and Donna getting together is just a matter of time, but wouldn't it be better to wait until after re- election? The two of them together with a romantic movie and ice cream could lead to a press nightmare." 

"CJ you worry too much. Somehow I don't think Josh and Donna are going to create the press disaster you, Toby, and Leo are worried about. Plus, I think you're just upset that you don't have April in the betting pool. Speaking of which, who does have April?" The President asked as his eyes scanned the room and landed squarely on Sam. "Well, by the big grin on your face Sam, I'm guessing that you have April." 

"Yes Sir I do, but I'm smiling because tomorrow's date holds another mark of historical significance," he said slyly. 

"And what is that prey tell?" 

"Its Josh and Donna's anniversary. I am so going to win this bet. By the way, what is the pool up to?" 

"Hey Sam I need you to have Ginger order 2 dozen roses and have them sent to Donna's room tomorrow morning. We'll be watching that movie tonight or I'd do it myself . Here's what I want the card to say" Josh said as he handed him a small piece of paper. 

"Ah, your anniversary. After that conversation you two had last year, are you sure that's a good idea?" 

"Yeah I sent her a dozen in February to show her how thankful I am that she came to work for me in the first place. Now I'm sending two dozen to show I'm doubly thankful that she came back." 

"No problem buddy. I'll take care of it." He said as Josh walked away to rejoin Donna. "Ginger!" He called. 

"Yeah Sam" 

"I need you to call the best florist in New York and have a huge bouquet of red roses sent to Donna from Josh. Here's what the card should say. Have the flowers delivered to her hotel room. Have the delivery man knock on her door tomorrow morning, but if she doesn't answer, have them deliver them to Josh's room instead." 

**Josh's Hotel Room later that night**

Josh and Donna were sitting side by side on the couch getting ready to start the movie. 

"I can't believe that I'm being forced to watch a girly movie in order to go to a baseball game. A girly movie about the South, the place where voting Republican is practically the law. Doesn't this fall under the category of cruel and unusual punishment" Josh complained for the hundredth time. 

"Just shut up and watch the movie. You might actually like it. Oh and during the civil war, Southerners were all Democrats. Abe Lincoln was a Republican so no self-respecting Southerner would have ever voted Republican," she replied as she popped the movie in the VCR. 

"Well at least this Scarlet girl is pretty. So who are these to gomers she's hanging out with?" Josh asked. 

"Those are the Tarlton twins. I need a set of twins." 

"No you don't. You need to stay away from gomers all together." He said quietly. "Hey look she pouts just like you." 

"That wasn't very nice Joshua. Now do you want me to help prep you for this quiz or not. I get to go to the ballgame whether you pass or not." 

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry" He said as he put his arm around her and lightly rubbed her shoulder to wipe away her pout that really did remind him of Scarlet. 

"Well fine I'll stay" she said but she noticed that his arm also stayed around her. That's an interesting development, but one I'm certainly not going to complain about she thought as she curled up into him. 

'Hmm.. maybe this assignment won't be that bad after all' he thought as they settled in for the movie.' 

"Rhett is so cute. He's so much better than Ashley" Donna said at the end of the movie. 

"Really, because I was just thinking how much Rhett reminded me of me" Josh said. 

"Well you both have huge egos. Who else could be so such of himself during a marriage proposal?" 

"Well that too but I was thinking we are both witty, incredibly intelligent, handsome, funny, and willing to fight for a losing cause. Plus we both have women swooning after us." 

"There's that ego again. It really is quite something." Donna said as she yawned and snuggled into his chest ready to fall asleep after a long day and a long movie. 

Hmm again this is getting interesting. Well she seems quite content. Maybe I should just ask the question that has been floating around in my head all night. She seems tired and probably won't remember it in the morning. Plus if she makes a big deal out of it, I'll just blame the effect those two beers had on my sensitive system. "Hey Donna, I was just wondering, did you think Rhett was too old for Scarlet?" Josh asked. 

"Not really" she replied tiredly. "He's only 10 or 12 years older than her. Plus, I think older men are sexy." "Donna, it occurs to me that that is the same age difference we have. What do you make of that?" but the only answer he got was her soft snoring. 

"Well that figures" he thought "I finally get the nerve to say something and she falls asleep." 

"But your much cuter than Clark Gable" he heard her say in her sleep. With a smug smile he listened unsuccessfully for any other information Donna might reveal in her sleep. After a while he gave up, but he was determined that they would have a long over due chat the next day. 

He briefly pondered waking her up so she could go to room but she looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to do it. As he was unable to disentangle himself from her body without waking her up, he settled back down for a night of sleeping on the couch with his assistant. 

**The Next Morning**

Josh woke up to the weight of another person on top of him and long strands of hair in his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes to find a sleeping Donna on top of him. After briefly think just how right it felt to wake up this way, he brushed the hair out of his mouth and began to decided how best to wake her up. He softly shook her shoulder and whispered ""Donna we need to get up." 

Donna was lost in dreams was slow and reluctant in drifting back to reality. She had been dreaming of lying in bed with Josh and was not yet ready to give up that dream to wake up alone in her bed. "Not yet" she moaned. With her eyes still closed, she gently kissed the skin under her face, skin she still believed to be a figment of her dreams but was in actuality Josh's chest. Her lips of their own accord sought his lips. He briefly considered giving her a good, hard shake but gave into the kiss he had been dreaming about for so long. "God, I hope she's thinking of me" he thought to himself as he deepened the kiss. "Josh" she whispered. His heart started pounding in his chest. "Score one for Lyman" he thought. But then her eyes slowly opened. 

"JOSH!" she cried as she jumped out of bed. "What the hell happened?" 

Perhaps I made a mistake he thought but then he remembered that she had said his name during the kiss. She's just shocked. He tried desperately to formulate a plan to make this okay. "You fell asleep after the movie and I didn't want to wake you up." He said innocently. 

"No I meant the kissing. Are you in the habit of kissing people you've never kissed before when they are sleeping?" 

"Well actually, you started the kissing. You kissed my chest then moved on to my lips. I was just continuing what you started." Then they stared at each other as neither of them knew what to say next. 

"Well.. I was dreaming. You were taking advantage of my state. For all you know I could have been dreaming about Clark Gable and then had to wake up to find you. What the hell are you smiling about??" she demanded. 

"You think I'm cuter than Clark Gable" he said smugly. 

"What ever gave you that idea." 

"You said it right after you told me that you find older men sexy. Plus it was my name you whispered when you kissed me." 

She tried to think of what to say but then his lips were on hers. The kiss ended all to soon when there was a knock on the door. 

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Josh told her as he went to open the door praying that it wouldn't be CJ demanding to know why Donna wasn't in her own room. 

"Flower delivery for Donna Moss" said the man as the door. 

Josh was in the middle of trying to figure out why the flowers were sent to his room when Donna appeared next to him. 

"Josh I can't believe you! I got flowers in February for the first time this year and I was thrilled. You had actually listened to what I said last year. And then this morning I thought we were making a real break though and then you go and do this just to snark me again. You can be a real jerk. And how the hell did you know I would be in your room?!" 

"Okay before the entire hotel hears you, let me explain. I got you flower in February to show you how grateful I am that you came to work for me in the first place. You get flowers today because once you came to work with me I learned how much I needed you so these are for coming back to show you that I know what my life would be like without you and believe me it is not a pretty picture. I need you and even thought I'm terrible at showing it, I really to appreciate you. Please, just read the card." 

When she finished the card, he saw a look on her face that he had only seen once before, when he gave her that skiing book a few Christmases ago. He then took a chance and did what he wanted to do back then, he kissed her and was relieved to find that she willingly kissed him back. 

"I just have one question. Why were the flowers sent to your room?" 

"I honestly have no idea." 

They had been so wrapped up in each other that they forgot that the door to Josh's room was still wide open. Upon hearing a coughing noise in the hallway, Josh and Donna looked up to see a grinning Sam Seaborn. 

"Well that would be my doing, but I did have them knock at her door first. I just thought what with the romantic movie and all you too might finally wake up to what everyone else has seen all along, and it looks like I was right." 

"Actually it happened this morning." Donna said with a shy smile. 

"Doesn't matter. I still win the betting pool. Congratulations to both of you. Don't worry. I'll be quiet and let you inform the others. I'll see you in a few minutes at breakfast. You better hurry. If you are both late, CJ will have ideas and come hurt you. Plus you need to pass the Presidential quiz in order to go to the game. Good Luck with that buddy." He said as he wandered down the hall to breakfast. 

"Hey Donna, let's not tell them about us until we are at the game. I don't want CJ trying to ruin my chances at seeing the Mets kick some Yankee ass." 

"No problem. Now lets get to breakfast before the gossip really starts. 

**Breakfast**

At breakfast Leo giving his yearly speech as Margaret was handing out people's assignments for tomorrow's annual big block of cheese day when Josh and Donna arrived. Sam had just received his assignment to meet with the Midwives Association of American pushing for more home births.

"But Miss. Margaret, I don't know nothing about birthin' no babies" that gained him a few laughs and a groan from Leo. 

"Well Sam, I can think of no better intro to Josh's quiz. Josh, the quiz is five questions. You must get 4 right to go. If you get all five right, I'll wear a Mets shirt to the game. First question: Who was Scarlet's first husband?" the President asked 

"Charles Hamilton" Josh replied. 

"Good. Question 2: Who was Rhett's prostitute friend?" 

"Well, I think this should be Sam's question, but it was in fact Bell Watling." 

"Question 3: How much were taxes on Tara?" 

"$300." 

"Question 4: What was Ashley's plantation called" 

"12 Oaks." 

"Congratulations Josh, you get to go to the game. Now if you get this piece of Gone With the Wind trivia right, I'll wear a Mets T-Shirt on national TV. Which actor or actress from the movie died before the Academy Awards of 1939?" 

Donna told me this. Think Josh! His brain scrambled to recall her little fact she had shared with him. All the sudden it came to him. It was the guy who played that wuss Ashley. "It was Leslie Howard! Go Mets!" he yelled triumphantly. "Donna once again I am victorious. At the game I will need someone to bring me the finest beer and hotdogs in all the land." 

"Josh is there really such a thing as a fine hot dog. Aren't they all just the left over parts no one wants to eat?" she asked as they all made their way to the presidential motorcade. 

"Did you know that President William Howard Taft was the first President to throw out the first pitch of the baseball season. It happened in 1913." The President informed them as they climbed into the limo. 

**Shea Stadium**

"Toby, nothing is better than watch the Yankees get beat by the Mets at Shea Stadium. We need more beer here." Josh said. 

"Get it yourself Josh. CJ and I are busy discussing which player is the cutest: Mike Piazza or Derek Jeter." 

"Donna first of all don't talk about other guys, but if you have to you better pick Mike. Don't ever let me hear you say Jeter is cute or you will find yourself listening to the entire history of the Mets franchise. The phrase you need to learn is Derek Jeter SUCKS! Come on Sam, lets go get some beer" 

As they were walking up the stairs Josh looked down to see a man that looked vaguely familiar lying on the stairs. "Uh, hi" Josh said. 

"Mr. Lyman, please help me. I've fallen and I think I broke my hip," he pleaded. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Bruno's assistant. Please call someone to help me." 

"Sure thing, but just a hint. I think you fell due to that Yankee shirt your wearing. Its had luck to wear those here." 

**Later in the game**

It was the bottom of the 9th, tie game, bases loaded, and Mike Piazza was up to bat against the Yankee closer Mariano Rivera. He swung and the entire stadium erupted into cheers as he had just hit a grand slam home run to win the game. Josh had a brief laugh at Toby's expense before leaning into Donna to claim a victory kiss as the announcer said "The Mets would like to thank President Bartlet for throwing out the first pitch of what looks to be a great baseball season." The cameras on the huge televisions focused on the Presidential party. Josh and Donna were directly behind the President. 

Before he reached her lips Donna whispered "Josh the cameras are on us. What are CJ. Leo, Toby, the President, and the Press going to say?" 

He met her eyes and before leaning in for the kiss declared "Donna, I really need to do this. And about all that stuff you listed, `Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.'" 


End file.
